Because it's Rain (MinYoon side)
by mbbingjr
Summary: Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jimin yang sedang menuju ke kelas seseorang ditambah dengan hujannya hari It's MinYoon Fanfic!
**Because it's Rain (One Shot)**

 **MinYoon side**

 **Cast :**

 **-Main**

 **Min Yoongi  
Park Jimin**

 **-Cameo**

 **Kim Taehyung  
Mrs. Park  
Jimin's Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik orang tua mereka sendiri, w cuma minjem nama doang**

 **WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read(nda suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel), typo everywhere, YAOI/BOYS LOVE, bahasa non-baku, bagi yang gak ngerti baca awal Because It's Rain yg part Taehyungnya/?**

 **Summary : Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jimin yang mengunjungi seseorang di kelas lain? Ini MinYoon side, jadi adegan dari pihak MinYoon**

Because It's Rain

MinYoon

"Yak! Kau sendiri tidak begitu? Dasar menganggu tidurku saja"

Setelah mendengar reaksi Taehyung yang begitu kesalnya, Jimin berjalan sambil tertawa ke luar kelas. Tertawanya semakin keras saja saat mendengar umpatan Taehyung yang berikutnya.

"Aish Park-bantet-Jimin sialan kau!"

.

.

.

Kaki yang-maaf-pendek-maaf nan berotot tersebut melangkah ke arah suatu kelas. _Ya,_ kelas manalagi yang dia datangi selain kelas Yoongi _hyung_ -nya. _Iya,_ mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu.

Sesampainya di kelas Yoongi a.k.a kelas XII-B, mata Jimin menatap ke seluruh isi ruangan hingga dia mendapati sosok yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya kala dia melihat _hyung_ gulanya sedang tertidur pulas.

Jimin mengambil tempat kursi tepat di sebelah Yoongi dan ikut meletakkan kepalanya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Semua itu dilakukannya perlahan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan pemilik surai _blonde_ tersebut.

Satu kata, _manis_. Yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Yoongi sekarang. Sungguh Jimin ingin sekali mencubit pipi namja manis itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus surai _blonde_ tersebut, dengan hati-hati dan senyum yang tetap mengembang seraya terkekeh betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini sekarang. Ah-ralat mungkin selalu manis apapun yang Yoongi lakukan.

Lama dalam posisi begitu. Perlahan Yoongi mulai membuka kedua matanya,.

' _Eung, nugu?'_

Sedikit mengerjap berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat itu

' _Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, t-tunggu d-dia?!'_

Begitu seluruh nyawanya terkumpul barulah dia menyadari wajahnya sangat dekat dengan kekasih bantetnya tersebut. Oh ayolah Yoongi kau bahkan lebih pendek darinya.

"J-jimin?!"

" _Ne_ ini aku _hyung_ siapa lagi?"

Dalam sekejap wajah Yoongi mendadak panas dan memerah. Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari namja tersebut..

"K-kau sejak kapan kau di sini?!"

"Mmm sejak kau mengingau tentangku?" senyum jahil tercipta di wajah Jimin

" _Mwo_? M-mana mungkin!"

' _Sial, bagaimana bisa bocah ini tahu aku memimpikannya?!'_

Yoongi tidak menyadari wajah pucatya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam .

"Woa _hyung,_ kau benar bermimpi tentangku? Padahal aku Cuma bercanda loh _hyung_ hihi"

"Y-yak! Park Jimin, kau-"

"Oh ayolah _hyung._ Wajahmu akan memerah jika berbohong" potong Jimin masih dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Pepatah dari mana itu! Kau hanya mengarang Park Jimin"

"Tentu saja dari hatiku, Min Yoongi"

"K-kau benar-benar-sudahlah aku ingin bermain basket"

Usai mengatakan hal itu Yoongi beranjak mengambil tasnya dan berjalan sambil mengumpat dengan kesal ke luar kelasnya. Jimin yang menyaksikan tersebut hanya bisa tertawa jahil.

"Hihi, _aigoo_ ngambek rupanya"

Jimin pun memutuskan untuk menyusul _hyung_ manisnya, karena di luar masih hujan tentu saja Yoongi-nya pasti bermain di lapangan _indoor_ basket.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Jimin di pintu masuk lapangan _indoor_

 _Duk Duk_

"Cih, Park-bantet-Jimin!"

 _Duk_

"Bocah idiot! Menyebalkan!

 _Shoot! Out!_

"Ish bocah keparat! Sok tau!"

 _Duk duk_

"KAU MENYEBALKAN PARK JIMIN AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

 _Shoot Plank!_

 _Hop_

" _Nado saranghae hyung, aigoo_ kenapa lemparanmu selalu meleset _hyung_ , ah konsentrasimu terganggu karena kau memikirkanku pasti" Ya Tuhan, kau percaya diri sekali Tuan Park.

Ya, Jimin sedari tadi sudah ada di sana sejak Yoongi dengan segala makiannya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat, lalu _hop!_ Dia menangkap lemparan bola dari Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dengan senyum uhuk-tampan namun di mata Yoongi itu adalah senyum menyebalkan yang hanya dimiliki Park Jimin.

"Terserah apa katamu Tuan Jimin, sini kemarikan bolanya"

Ketus. Namun entah Jimin sangat menyukai ekspresi namja manis itu, dengan alis berkedut dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut

" _Aigoo, hyung_ kenapa kau galak sekali"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya geram, ingin sekali dirinya melempar bocah itu ke luar lapangan.

"Park Jimin, aku-"

 _Pluk_ _pat pat_

" _Hyung_ , kau ini cerewet sekali"

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah, karena Jimin sedang membersihkan keringatnya dengan handuk. Oh bagaimana Yoongi tidak memerah, wajahnya saat ini sangat dekat dengan kekasih berototnya itu, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas _namja_ bermarga _Park_ itu.

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi ke tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" _Jja,_ sudah selesai" ucap Jimin seraya mencubit pipi _namja_ gula itu.

Yoongi masih betah dengan posisi diamnya. Melhat reaksi Yoongi, Jimin terkekeh gemas dan mengacak surai lembut itu.

"K-kau benar-benar-"

" _Hyung,_ diamlah atau aku akan menciummu"

Mendengar ucapan Jimin Yoongi bungkam, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata sipit-nan tampan itu.

" _Hyung_ mendekatlah"

"A-apa maksudmu eoh?"

' _Min Yoongi pabo, kenapa kau malah gugup?'_

Tak kunjung mendekat, Jimin yang mendekati _hyung-_ nya itu.

"Y-yak! Kau mau apa eoh, Park Jimin-"

 _Set_

 _Pluk_

"Kau ini kenapa sih _hyung,_ aku menyuruhmu mendekat agar kau bisa tidur di bahuku"

Yoongi hendak protes dengan makian yang sudah ingin keluar.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah. Kau tidur saja di luar juga masih hujan"

Jimin juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Yoongi dan memejamkan matanya. Yoongi diam menatap Jimin.

" _Hyung,_ kau juga pejamkan matamu, apa perlu kunyanyikan _lullaby_?"

"Ck, tidak perlu"

Perlahan mata Yoongi mulai memberat dan mulai menutup.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian

Perlahan Jimin mulai terbangun, matanya mengerjap perlahan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Jimin menarik kepalanya dari Yoongi perlahan seolah tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ manisnya terbangun. Jimin menatap ke arah luar.

' _Hujannya sudah berhenti?'_

Mata Jimin yang tadi menatap ke luar beralih ke sosok yang di sebelahnya ini. Tangan Jimin terangkat mengelus surai _blonde_ dengan lembut. Jimin terkekeh gemas

" _Hyung,_ kenapa manismu selalu bertambah eoh, kau ingin aku diabetes?" bisik Jimin.

Sepertinya Yoongi saat ini benar-benar tertidur pulas, ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jimin mencari kehangatan. Melihat itu sungguh membuat Jimin ingin membungkus _hyung_ nya dan membawanya pulang. Mungkin saja jika dia sudah bosan untuk hidup.

Entah mengapa Jimin sangat betah menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Mata sipit yang saat ini tertutup dengan lembutnya, hidung mancung nan indah, dan tak lupa bibir mungil kemerahan yang saat ini tengah mengerucut membuat Jimin tak tahan untuk mengecupnya.

' _Mengecup? Aiish Park Jimin, saat ini ia tengah tidur paboya!'_

Rupanya saat ini Jimin tengah berperang melawan batinnya. Bahkan sempat ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

' _Tapi kapan lagi, lagipula aku kan namjachingunya wajar kan?'_

Jimin telah memutuskannya, ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi, menatap ke arah bibir mungil itu. Perlahan pasti Jimin merendahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan Yoongi, lalu memejamkan matanya

 _Chup_

Merasa sesuatu kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, Yoongi terbangun dan perlahan mata sayu itu mulai mengerjap lalu sontak terbuka lebar. Yoongi terpaku, mendadak wajahnya merah padam.

 _Blush_

' _J-jimin? M-menciumku?!'_

Merasa ada pergerakan dari lawannya, Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya sama terkejutnya dengan Yoongi.

"A-ah _hyung,_ eung aku tadi _m-mianhae_ membangunkanmu" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Yoongi mengangguk pelan sepertinya ia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Yoongi entah kenapa merasa sedikit kecewa. Suasana mendadak canggung. Jimin hendak berangkat namun suara Yoongi menghentikannya

"J-jimin-ah" Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi

" _Ne,_ kenapa _hyung?_ "

"... #%au b-boleh" Jimin sontak menajamkan pendengarannya.

"apa katamu _hyung?_ "

"k-kau boleh melakukannya"cicit Yoongi kecil. Jimin perlahan menyeringai

"Ne? Kau bicara apa _hyung_? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

' _Aiish masa aku mengucapkannya lagi?'_

"J-jimin"

"Eum, apa yang mau kau bicarakan _hyung_?" masih dengan seringainya. Yoongi menunduk resah dan malu.

" _Hyung_ kau ini kena-pmh"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mempertemukan bibirnya. Mata Jimin yang masih terbuka perlahan ikut memejamkan matanya tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu. Yoongi pun membalas kecupan Jimin itu dengan sedikit lumatan, lengannya yang mungil mengalung di leher _namja_ berotot itu. Tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi diam, melingkarkannya di pinggang ramping _namja_ gulanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Ciuman berlangsung tidak sebentar, mereka masih betah dalam posisi masing-masing.

"YAK! Sampai kapan kalian berciuman eoh? Kalian pikir ini hotel? Ya Tuhan anak zaman sekarang tidak tau tempat"

Terkejut mendengar teriakan yang sepertinya suara petugas keamanan sekolah. Sontak mereka melepaskan pagutannya. Jimin dengan wajah kesal karena acaranya terganggu, dan Yoongi yang menuduk malu karena ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka tadi.

" _Aigoo jinjja, ne.. ne.. ahjussi_ kami akan pulang kok, bilang saja iri melihat kami-Aakh _hyung,_ kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Aiish _ppali_ pulang bodoh, ini sudah sore. _Mianhamnida ahjussi_ " Yoongi mengabaikan teriakan Jimin, membungkukkan badannya sama dengan Jimin walaupun harus dipaksa dahulu. Dengan jahil Jimin menjulurkan lidah ke arah petugas sekolah. Melihat itu Yoongi langsung menarik paksa lengan besar Jimin menuju pintu keluar.

"Yak! Bocah nakal kau benar-benar ah kepalaku" sungguh petugas yang malang, sudah lelah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya rindu istrinya, ckck.

"Ppfth" Jimin mendadak terkikik pelan. Yoongi menatap heran ke arahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Yoongi-Jimin mengantar Yoongi dahulu. Saling berpegangan tangan, ya tentu saja ini perbuatan Jimin, dan hebatnya Yoongi tidak menolaknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ah _aniyo_. Hanya saja hari ini aku bahagia" seraya menatap Yoongi dengan senyum-ehem tampannya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oh, karena apa?"

"Ayolah _hyung,_ masa kau tidak tahu?" Jimin masih dalam kegiatannya, yaitu menatap Yoongi _hyung-nya._

"Aiish terserah kau lah" ucap Yoongi dengan wajah merahnya.

Sontak Jimin mencubit pipi chubby _namja_ manis itu dan membuat amarah Yoongi muncul.

"Ck, yak! Appo!"

"Eoh? Appo? Mana sini" Jimin malah menangkup pipi Yoongi seraya menggesekkan telapak tangannya. Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jimin dari pipinya.

"Park Jimin kau-"

"Hyung"

"Mwo!"

"Kita sudah sampai"

"Eh?"

Ya, karena keasyikan di jalan jadi tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Yoongi. Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalau begitu _annyeong_ , _gomawo_ sudah mengantarku"

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu apa?" Yoongi mulai kesal dengan _namja_ di depannya ini.

"Goodbye Kiss?" Jimin tersenyum jahil. Entah ke berapa kalinya Yoongi memerah.

"Dasar _namja_ mesum"

 _Bugh_

"Akh! _Hyung_ bisakah kau tidak memukulku-"

 _Chup_

"..."

"Selamat malam dan.. hati-hati di jalan"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi dengan cepat masuk ke rumahnya. Jimin yang masih terbengong seraya menyentuh bibirnya. Lalu terkekeh dan menengadah kepalanya tepat ke arah kamar Yoongi.

" _SARANGHAE MIN YOONGI!_ mimpikan aku _hyung_!" teriak Jimin tanpa malu terdengar tetangga.

"PARK JIMIN PULANG KAU SEKARANG!" terdengar makian dari arah kamar Yoongi yang tentu saja pelakunya ialah pemilik kamar itu, mungkin saat ini dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bantal.

"Baiklah _hyung_ , aku pulang annyeong!"

Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rumahnya bergegas pulang.

Sepanjang jalan orang menatap Jimin dengan aneh bahkan saat di rumah orang tuanya sampai sempat berpikir untuk menelpon dokter jiwa, khawatir karena dari ia pulang dari rumah Yoongi sampai di rumahnya tidak henti-henti bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahkan tertawa. Bahkan saat makan malam tak hentinya _namja_ itu terenyum.

"Kau yakin _hyung_ mu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ny. Park

"Oh ayolah _eomma_ , _hyung_ itu pasti mendapat 'hadiah' dari Yoongi _hyung_ tercintanya" jawab _dongsaeng_ Jimin.

Orang tua langsung mengangguk paham seraya tersenyum maklum perihal anak sulung mereka itu.

- **END**

Annyeong annyeong! Helloooo hehe w publish lagi nih, entah kenapa kepikiran aja bikin bagian MinYoon nya. Gimana?masih banyak kurangny yee? banyak typo yee? duuuh mata w mah gitu. Oh iyya w seneeng banget ternyata ada aja yg ngereview Because It's Rain yg vkook duuh makasiih banget. Pas w baca reviewnya satu-satu waduuuh senyum2 ndiri XD. Eh iya btw ntar malem siap2 Bang PD jatuhin sesuatu wks/?

Intinya neomu jeongmal kamsahamnida, gomawoyo jinjja

Nih balesan review Because It's Rain yg vkook, hehe

 **YM424 : Iya,unyu ya? Aduuh nda nyangka makasiih bangeet udah mau baca, duh jan diabetes mba ntar vkook shipper berkurang, traktiran? Silahkan minta langsung ama yg jadian/?**

 **Zelobysehuna : makasiiih udah sukaa, taetaeny di sini gentle unyu gimanaa gitu okokoko/? Makasih udah nyemangatiin**

 **Springyeol : makasih udah review kaa semangatnyaa hehe, klo ada waktu ntar nulis lagi kok**

 **JonginDO : sequel? Waduuh udah mentok masa, ntar deh bikin yang baru aja nee/bow/ makasiih udah review**

 **Lollmao738 : iyya doong kookie gituuh taetae oppa apalagi wkwk, makasih udah review**

 **siscaMinstalove : hehe makasih udah review neee**

 **itsathenazi : iya noh main nyosor anak orang ae wkwkwk, makasih neee udah ngreview**

 **cluekey6800 : vkook gituuuh wkwk w jga waktu bikin senyum2 ndiri eh kok curcol/? Makasih udah review**

 **jgkxxk : duuh makasih bangeet neee, jan baper yaa XDDD**

 **emma : nah loh taehyungnya mesum wkwkwk cian uri kookie/? Makasih yaaa udah review**

Makasih banyak nee yang udah baca, review ampe fav, makasih daah suka ama ff2 w

See you in next story ppai ppai

Akhir kata

Review juseyo


End file.
